


Honeymoon Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Dom Steve Rogers, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Public Sex, sex shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal honeymoon. You know? Drinks on the beach, five-star restaurants, eating street food, all that stuff.Except it totally wasn't. Not by a long shot.





	Honeymoon Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely riseupwiseupeyesup <3

They were nowhere near ready when the cab arrived, still scrambling to grab wallets and coats, and paint over suck bruises on the skin. One last round of lust-fueled consummation had turned each other’s necks as purple as the evening sky, but those persistent dregs of passion had yet to dilute in their veins.

“So worth it,” Tony sighed as he slid into the cab, as he smoothed back his hair. He was grinning and slightly winded, not much unlike the sunset descending before them; wispy clouds lacing the sky and tall beach grass swaying in the mild breeze. There were colors here that not even Steve had been able to replicate with his paints. Memories that would linger in the hotel sheets for years to come. Not that Tony was in any rush to forget them.

“Sorry to make you wait,” Steve apologized, as the car accelerated forward with a lurch. He hurried to strap on his seatbelt.

“You’re going to the cove, correct?” the man replied snappishly. He jammed his phone into the cradle on the dash, sneering. “It’ll take time to get there.”

“Right. Sorry bout that,” Tony smirked. “Totally my fault. Got used to not having a schedule on our honeymoon and all that. You understand.”

The man merely nodded and turned the music up, filling the car with the latest pop music. He tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat.

“Oh!” Tony perked up suddenly and he pointed to a patch of skin unhidden by Steve’s collar. “Might wanna,” He made an upwards pulling motion with his hands, as if to say, “pull it up a little more.”

Blushing, Steve buttoned his shirt to the highest point, and wondered briefly if the hotel staff had noticed that bruise when they’d left. It was too late to look back and speculate, however, as they were already miles across the freeway at the speed the man was going. Miles of smooth, black asphalt stretched before them, cutting through lush green mountains. Steve, mesmerized, gazed out the window. No matter how many times they took this very route through the island to the next tourist attraction, the beautiful colors and nature never dulled. He was content with memorizing the colors to paint later until a finger tapped the back of his hand in three staccato beats. He met Tony’s adoring brown eyes. “What?”

Tony had been watching Steve as he looked out upon the scenery. Rather, the bruise that had peeked above his collar when Steve had turned his neck, thick chords of muscle straining to take in the outside world. It was a relatively small bruises, but vivid as anything, the color of orchids. The sight of it alone nurtured an ache in Tony’s chest to nip and bite at the skin around it, to make the rest of Steve as colorful as the night sky. So, he’d reached out, tapped Steve’s hand to make him turn and hide it once more, just so he wouldn’t lurch out of his seat towards his husband with teeth bared. When Steve’s eyes met him questioningly, he cleared his throat and smiled. “Nothing. Just,” he pointed to his own neck and Steve nodded understandingly.

“You liked marking me, didn’t you?”

And that- _that_. Those fierce eyes that pinned Tony to his seat and made his heart clench- that was unfair. Steve had just spent the past hour fucking him into the mattress and yet Tony felt a new desire uncoiling in his belly like a hungry snake. Ever since they went on their honeymoon steve had wanted to deflower him and after that first night in the hotel, he couldn’t get enough. Was still insatiable.

“You can do it again, if you want. When we get back.”

“God, Steve, don’t make me think about it,” Tony muttered, clenching his teeth. He flitted his eyes away.

Except, the feeling of a hand creeping up his thigh made him turn back. He gasped, not knowing whether to jerk away and sit still. He turned his gaze toward the driver. The man was now singing softly under his breath and staring straight ahead at the road. None the wiser about what was happening in the back seat of his cab.

Those fingers curved atop his thigh squeezed gently. Steve was uncompromising with his desires, it seemed. “Unbuckle your pants, Tony. Can’t have you meeting the photographer like that, can we?” He pointed between Tony’s legs.

Tony glanced quickly down, belatedly realizing that he had failed to address the problem growing between his legs. “If we get caught, this honeymoon’s over,” he taunted lowly, glancing at the driver again. He began unbuckling his pants anyway. “So don’t make a sound.”

Steve set to work eagerly, if not painstakingly slowly, as he took the tip of Tony’s cheery red cock in his mouth.

“Ah, fuck,” Tony sighed under his breath. This was insane. This was stupid. This was risky. This was dangerous. And yet, Tony let his thighs part a little more and let Steve sink a little further. His cock was pulsing to the beat of his heart, which in turn sped up with the tempo of the music.

Steve wrapped a hand around the base of Tony’s cock and Tony felt electricity zing in his spine. His hips jackknifed up as his teeth ground down, struggling to bury a moan. He carded his fingers through Steve’s hair to help him regain control. But, he could feel his orgasm building and _fast_. When Steve swallowed around his cock, he held on for dear life and sucked in a sharp breath, coming instantly. His thighs were shaking and his heart was pounding and all at once, relief rushed through him, letting him go boneless in his seat.

After swallowing his come, Steve rose and tucked Tony away, before easing back into his own seat. The driver didn’t seem to suspect a thing. Smiling, Steve fixed Tony with a smirk and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay subscribed for the next chapter!


End file.
